


Про парты (и немного про сантименты)

by jelatinivan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bureaucracy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Teaching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelatinivan/pseuds/jelatinivan
Summary: Северусу Снейпу кажется, что он теряет хватку; Минерва МакГонагалл с этим не согласна.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Про парты (и немного про сантименты)

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: 
> 
> а) здесь есть некоторая доля гротеска;  
> б) и капелька ооса;  
> в) ау, потому что снейп в этом фике жив-здоров, несмотря на пост-хог.

_— Нам ваши дочки и даром не нать, и с деньгами не нать!  
_ из мультфильма «Волшебное кольцо»

Совет попечителей нечасто баловал школу подарками в виде новых библиотечных книг или, скажем, средствами на ремонт канализационной системы, не менявшейся со времен Основателей. Не то что бы школа нуждалась в этом ремонте. Большая часть директоров Хогвартса была уверена, что все внутришкольные коммуникации успешно держатся на одной только магии и продержатся еще годы и годы, если их лишний раз не трогать. Совет, судя по всему, разделял это мнение.

И все же иногда кто-нибудь из попечителей вдруг вспоминал, что это вроде как их прямая обязанность – следить за тем, чтобы школа не выглядела слишком уж обветшалой. А ведь и правда, кивали на это остальные члены Совета, надо проверить, как они там, может им нужно что-то закупить.

И приступали к бурной деятельности.  
  


***  
  


Минерва МакГонагалл не любила, когда кто-то посторонний вмешивался в дела школы. Ни во времена, когда в кресле директора еще сидел Альбус, ни сейчас, когда это кресло занимала она сама.

Про тот темный год, когда директором был Северус, она старалась лишний раз не вспоминать. Но даже тогда они старались решать проблемы своими силами. В меру возможностей.

Минерва поставила широкую подпись в нижней части листа, лежащего на столе, и упаковала его в плотный конверт, сложив вдвое. В конверте уже лежали несколько отчетов по последнему учебному году. Он тоже был непростым, все-таки новый опыт директорства, все эти восстановительные работы после битвы, ученики, вернувшиеся доучиваться на восьмой курс, бесконечные накладки с документами...

Но для бюрократов из министерства это лишь досадные мелочи. Отчеты должны сдаваться вовремя, пусть даже там, наверху, их читают в лучшем случае по диагонали. Потому Минерва тщательно упаковала их вместе с сопроводительными письмами в плотный пакет и подозвала трех сов, которые уже ждали ее на подоконнике. Пакет получился тяжелым. Для верности Минерва наложила на него водоотталкивающее заклинание и постаралась закрепить его так, чтобы нагрузка распределялась между птицами равномерно. Наконец, получив отмашку директрисы, совы вылетели в открытое окно.

Они медленно отдалялись от замка, удерживаясь в воздухе с явным усилием, и вскоре скрылись за низкими облаками. Нужно было взять четвертую, подумала Минерва.

Покончив с бумажной работой, она задумалась над действительно насущной проблемой. Некоторое время назад Совет попечителей известил ее о своем намерении оказать школе дополнительную материальную поддержку. В чем именно она должна выражаться и почему они решили оказать ее именно сейчас, в послании указано не было. Уже этот факт показался Минерве тревожным.

И сегодня опасения подтвердились. Не дождавшись ее отчета, включавшего в себя в том числе и список объектов, которыми было бы неплохо оснастить школу, раз уж у попечителей появилась такая возможность, Совет направил в Хогвартс около двух тысяч новых школьных парт.

Они прибыли утром. Минерва в тот момент тоже стояла у окна и чуть не слегла с сердечным приступом, когда увидела длинную вереницу странных темных предметов, материализующихся в небе у границы защитного барьера и летящих к замку. Неумолимо и целенаправленно.

Откуда они взяли столько парт? Что ей теперь делать с этими партами? Почему они выглядят как что-то среднее между коренастым дементором и гробом? В записке, прикрепленной к парте, которая летела во главе процессии, не было ответов ни на один из этих вопросов. В ней лишь выражали надежду, что новый инвентарь станет достойным подспорьем школе и что к началу нового учебного года сюда явится попечительский представитель, чтобы проверить, насколько успешно парты «интегрировались в новую учебную среду».

Хорошо, что ученики уже уехали на каникулы, и не видят этой нелепой картины.  
  


***  
  


Когда-то давно Северус был упрямым ребенком, который – вот сюрприз – вырос в очень упрямого и упертого молодого человека. Молодого относительно Минервы, разумеется. Если так пойдет и дальше, он станет самым сварливым стариком во всей магической Британии, когда доживет до ее седин.

— Я же ясно выразился!

Изменится ли его патронус к тому времени? Из лани в барана, например.

— Мне не нужны эти парты! — Северус не повышал голоса, но в нем сквозило напряжение. — Им не место в моих классах. В школе достаточно пустых кабинетов непонятного назначения, расставь их там, если так хочется выслужиться перед министерством.

— И какой с них будет толк в этих кабинетах? — Минерва с хмурым видом смотрела на холл, заполненный темными невысокими столами. Если не приглядываться, можно представить, что это не столы, а маленькие уродливые пианино. Однажды в юности она попала в гоблинский кабак и видела там нечто похожее. — К тому же, я уже разместила их в пустых кабинетах. И у себя. И в классах других профессоров. Везде, Северус.

— Меня полностью устраивают мои старые парты. — Северус, кажется, пропустил ее слова мимо ушей. — Десятком больше, десятком меньше, нам все равно придется думать, что делать с излишками.

— И все-таки нам будет немного легче, если ты заберешь себе этот десяток. Я не понимаю, почему ты за них так держишься, Северус. Это всего лишь парты.

— А я не понимаю, почему ты так усердно суешь мне эту министерскую подачку.

— Северус, действительно, почему? — Теперь уже Минерва пропустила мимо ушей чужую реплику. — У тебя ведь что ни урок, то взрыв, постоянно что-то проливается, горит. Согласись, твои парты существуют в... непростых условиях, отказываться от возможности их заменить как минимум нелогично. Я вынуждена настаивать.

— Ты видишь того, чего нет, Минерва. Мои парты выглядят вполне пристойно. Лучше скажи мне, куда ты денешь старые?

— Ох, да просто отошлю их в министерство, — Минерва отмахнулась, — я как раз наконец нашла заклинание, которым пользовались министерские работники, отправляя нам все это, — она обвела рукой холл, — насколько я знаю, со списанным инвентарем так и поступают.

— Как мстительно.

Северус состроил ехидную гримасу, вероятно, довольный тем, что успешно перевел тему. Минерва вздохнула:

— Скорее разумно. Пусть сами с ними разбираются.

Минерва устала спорить. Северус же наоборот выглядел бодрым и, судя по всему, был готов продолжать перепалку вплоть до грядущего сентября.

— Черт с тобой. Вернемся к этому вопросу завтра.

Она одернула рукава своей мантии и, отвернувшись от парт, направилась в сторону директорского кабинета. Там ее ждет чай и теплый мягкий плед, а переубедить Северуса она всегда успеет.  
  


***  
  


Первая пятница сентября выдалась замечательно ясной. Солнечные лучи бликовали, отражаясь от лакированной поверхности министерских парт, которые переехали из холла и стояли теперь неподалеку от хижины Хагрида. Природа приняла их, как родных. Плющ из ближней части Запретного леса уже протянул к ним побеги, намереваясь к следующему апрелю похоронить их под своей зеленью.

Смотреть на них было больно: Минерве, потому что их вид уже давно ей осточертел; попечительскому проверяющему, потому что яркий свет резал ему глаза.

— В учебное время здесь проходят занятия по Уходу за магическими существами, — сказала Минерва проверяющему со значительной долей лукавства. Занятия тут действительно проходили, но каждый, кто имел хоть сколько-нибудь близкое представление о Хагридовых методах преподавания, знал, что парты были последним местом, за которое он посадил бы своих учеников. И уж точно они не были нужны ему в таких количествах.

Но, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, проверяющий оказался человеком посторонним, не знающим традиционного школьного уклада и выдернутым своим начальством в последний момент из чужого отдела. Он не жаловался на это Минерве, конечно нет, но та все равно была хорошо об этом осведомлена, поэтому экскурсия по замку, которую она проводила ему уже третий час, была выстроена предельно грамотно.

Она уже представляла, какой великолепный отчет Совет получит от этого молодого человека по итогам сегодняшней проверки.  
  


***  
  


Пока Минерва водила гостя по территории вокруг замка, Северус заканчивал читать лекцию для очередной группы студентов. Класс зельеварения был проверен еще утром; в ходе этой проверки Северус очень наглядно показал несостоятельность парт, закупленных Советом.

Он поступил просто. Взял один из образцов зелий, которые ученики на глазах Минервы и проверяющего сдали ему уроком ранее, и подошел к министерской парте, одиноко стоящей в углу кабинета.

— Как вы могли видеть, сегодня студенты изучали зелье для проявки колдографий. Это зелье безобидно и довольно примитивно в приготовлении, но ошибки в технологии... — он вдруг остановился. — Так, сделайте шаг назад.

Минерва и проверяющий послушно отодвинулись от Северуса. Он поставил флакон на парту, снял свою громоздкую мантию и сходил к рабочему столу за защитными перчатками. Натянув их до локтя, он снова взял флакон в руки и продолжил:

— Итак, дети невнимательны и часто совершают ошибки, и этот факт серьезно сказывается на свойствах того _продукта_ , — он выделил последнее слово, — который они сдают мне под видом результатов своей работы по окончании занятия, — закончив фразу, он вылил содержимое флакона прямо на парту.

Парта задымилась. Северус быстро среагировал на это заклинанием тяги, и, когда его палочка втянула в себя все лишние испарения, обнаружилось, что некорректно сваренное зелье разъело весь лак и значительную часть деревянной поверхности исследуемого стола.

— Увы, эти парты не подходят для моих уроков, — резюмировал Северус, оскалившись настолько добродушно, насколько это позволяла его не слишком привычная к таким выражениям мимика.

Минерве и гостю оставалось лишь молча согласиться и уйти. У самой двери Минерва кивнула в сторону покореженной мебели и сказала:

— Вычту ущерб у тебя из зарплаты.

Северус не расстроился. Он знал, что Минерва не станет этого делать. А еще он знал, что зелье, выбранное им для демонстрации, было сварено одним конкретным студентом, который в конце прошлого года поставил перед собой очень странную цель с молчаливого согласия своего профессора зельеварения. Цель эта заключалась в стремлении сделать что-нибудь максимально едкое из чего-нибудь максимально безвредного путем максимально незначительных изменений рецептуры.

С полным письменным обоснованием всех изменений, разумеется. И так, чтобы остальные студенты не пострадали.

Северус не мог внятно объяснить себе, почему оказался в этой ситуации. Видимо, он стареет, теряет хватку, раз позволяет студентам такое вольности. Но, как учителю, ему было очень приятно видеть искренний интерес к своей дисциплине в глазах этого студента, пусть даже он никогда и никому в этом не признается. К тому же, сегодня эта ситуация сыграла ему только на руку.

Отпуская последнюю на сегодня партию учеников с урока, он мысленно пообещал предложить этому студенту дополнительные уроки по усиленной программе, если тот сможет что-нибудь сделать с заурядным зельем против перхоти, которое они будут проходить на следующей неделе.  
  


***  
  


Минерва была в курсе. Да, смышленый студент экспериментировал с молчаливого разрешения Северуса, но его молчаливое разрешение, в свою очередь, было согласовано с директрисой. Безопасность превыше всего, такова была новая политика Хогвартса.

Минерва, как и обещала тем поздним вечером, не бросила попыток уговорить Северуса. Но тот стоял на своем, держась за старые парты с таким же усердием, с каким попавший в кораблекрушение человек держится за мокрый обломок шлюпки. Это вызывало вопросы.

— Ладно, — сдалась она ближе к концу августа за совместной игрой в шахматы, — пусть будет по-твоему. Просто объясни – почему?

Северус открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Минерва его перебила:

— Только не начинай _снова_ рассказывать, что новые парты якобы не переживут столкновения с твоими учениками, я отлично знаю, что у тебя есть защитный состав, которым можно обработать любую новую поверхность в твоем кабинете.

Северус закрыл рот и нахмурился. Казалось, он тоже устал от этого спора.

Они сыграли еще несколько партий – две ничьи и один мат Северусу – прежде чем он нарушил молчание:

— Студенты на них пишут, — зачем-то сказал он. — Прямо на партах, имею в виду. Рисуют. Мой защитный состав предохраняет дерево от механических повреждений, но против чернил и пятен он бессилен.

Северус остановился, будто прикидывая, какую степень откровенности он может себе позволить, обсуждая такие личные вещи, но все-таки продолжил:

— Парты, которые сейчас стоят в подземельях, появились там почти одновременно со мной, в тот год, когда Дамблдор назначил меня преподавателем. Почти все эти пометки и пятна сделаны _моими_ учениками.

Он опять сделал паузу.

— Я старый сентиментальный дурак, — мрачно закончил Северус и нахохлился, спрятав ладони в складках мантии.

Минерва на это лишь весело рассмеялась и, перегнувшись через шахматный столик, ласково потрепала коллегу по волосам. Очень жаль, думала она, что Северус не мог увидеть, какими юными сейчас выглядят его красные скулы на фоне ее испещренных морщинами рук.


End file.
